A Secret Better Kept Hidden
by ChibiAxelAssisticant
Summary: An AkuRoku story.  Me and My friend, Daniela, made this story together.   It starts off with Roxas, who leaves a party late only to get raped by an unknown.  It follows the story of Axel comforting him and their life together.
1. A Night to Remember

**A Night to Remember**

Axel rolled his eyes as Sora spun the bottle, which landed on Kairi. _'Oh well obviously...'_ he grumbled and started to stand up as the party dissipated.  
>Everyone had been there, at Riku's place. It was a few days before Halloween and Riku had decided to host a last minute Halloween Party. All of the teenagers where there, some younger and older ones, meaning anything could have happened. Riku had his own apartment away from home. It was a fairly big place, with a huge entertainment room. Riku and Sora had really gone all-out, putting up orange and black balloons, streamers and darkening the room. They had even gone to the extent of hiding in a coffin then jumping out and scaring people. <em>'They seriously would think we would get scared by that?'<em> Axel grumbled, remembering early in the afternoon only Larxene had gotten a fright, but then had chased Sora and Riku around the rest of the afternoon, trying to _lock_ them up in the coffin. Axel laughed at the memory.  
>He started to walk out the front door. After watching scary movies and easting cheese balls all day, he was pretty tired.<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas bit his lips as the bottle spun round and round, it landed on someone else. It felt like everyone let out a small sigh of relief. Sora had spun the bottle, and it landed on Kairi. <em>'Typical'<em> the blonde thought. _'Stupid Namine, what a stupid game...But I gather she's only trying to help'_ Roxas slightly glanced at Axel and then looked at his hands on his laps. He watched as Sora gave a quick peck on Kairi's cheek and sat back to his seat, that was the last round, it was time to go. As planned, they stayed at Riku's till 3 am. Roxas sighed and got up as everyone was saying goodbye, He wanted to go as quickly as possible before Axel spotted him and decided to give him a ride home. Roxas began walking to his house as he spotted Axel talking to Riku.

* * *

><p>Axel turned around to face Riku and asked about staying over-night. The red-head had been drinking and didn't really want to call for a taxi, but didn't want to walk either.<br>"Yea, sure. Just let me sleep." Riku nodded to the couch then ran up into his own room, instantly crashing onto his bed.  
>"Whatever." Axel shrugged and walked over to the couch, closing his eyes and sleeping.<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas kept walking silently towards where him and Sora, his brother, lived. He listened quietly to the almost inaudible shuffling of his feet and the crunch of leaves under his shoes before looking back, feeling he was being followed. Roxas then started to walk again, He zipped up his jacket and sped up, he then felt something grab him. Roxas was then shoved into an alleyway and held into position.<p>

"My, my, What is a pretty boy like you walking about the streets at this time?"

Roxas' eyes widened. He struggled in the man's ice grip. He screamed as then the man pulled out a knife and cut his cheek, "You scream again, and I'll have you cut you up". After the black-haired boy spoke, Roxas was instantly knocked out.

* * *

><p>Axel woke up a few hours later, around midnight or early morning. "Okay.. sober. I'm walking home." Axel noted, standing up then punching the couch and muttering something along the lines of 'too lumpy'.<p>

Axel walked out the door and towards his own apartment, stopping when he saw a glint of an eye down an alleyway. _'Huh..'_ He walked towards it and finally saw the blonde hair, and the ragged clothes. _'..Roxas?'_ Axel started running closer. "Roxas!" He knelt by the blonde and shook his shoulder.

"Axel…?" Roxas whispered, bringing his hand up to trail along the cuts the secret person had made along his face.

"What happened! Axel growled and looked around then turning back to Roxas and bringing his hand up to touch the blonde's face, trailing his fingers along the newly made cut.

Roxas opened his eyes slowly, and tried to looked at Axel, but couldn't. He started to shake, "No..." the blonde whispered, Roxas shook his head and clung onto his crush. Tears flowed down his cheeks making the cut burn, this made him cry even more. "I can't..." Roxas sniffed. "No...I can't...".  
>Roxas remembered one thing that the man said:<p>

_"You tell anyone, that you were raped, I will kill your friends and family, and then I'll come for you..." _

_the man had then cut of one of his spikes and ran away._

Roxas shuddered at the memory and held on to Axel's shirt tighter. He kept repeating the same words over and over again, as the scene ran through his mind.

Axel's eyes dropped and inspected the various cuts over Roxas' face. "Shh.. shh.." he breathed, noticing it was causing the blonde pain. "It's okay, calm down. You can tell me." he patted Roxas' hair before noticing one of his spikes were missing. Axel looked into Roxas' eyes and hugged his shivering form. _'What.. oh Roxas.'_ he breathed deeply as a tear came to the corner of his eye. "I know.. shh. Don't Worry."  
>Axel stood up and picked Roxas up, who was still clinging to his shirt. "Come on, let's go home and get you some new clothes." he began walking towards his own apartment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Okay, note that the lines between some paragraphs are the change in Point of View. This is only for the first chapter, to get us started. Since me and my friend were on a roleplay, one of us posts at a time and i'm too lazy to edit it all.

But.. yer it's only for this chapter.


	2. Short Fuse's and First Kisses

**Short Fuse's and First Kisses**

Both had kept silent the way home.

Axel kicked open the door angrily, then shut and locked it. He walked over to the fold-out sofa, and opened it out to make it a bed. He placed Roxas down and sat beside him. "Who was it." he spoke quietly, but with anger hinted in his voice.

Roxas slowly shook his head. "...I-I...dunno" Roxas wiped tears from his eyes. "...I'm sorry..." He apologized, but didn't know why. He buried his face with his blood covered hands. Roxas thought. Why didn't he turn back to Riku's house? Or asked to get a lift with someone else, like Namine. He took his hands away from his face, "...C-could I have a glass of water?" He slowly looked up at Axel. Why did Roxas feel like this, like he _betrayed_ Axel?

Axel looked worriedly at Roxas before nodding and walking to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water then walking back to where Roxas was. He placed the water on the table, or, _tried_ to. Instead, he smacked it onto the table, making the glass smash. "..." Axel glared at the small cuts the glass had made on his hand and turned to pick up a vase, turning and flinging it with lightning speed at the wall and watching as it, too, smashed. Axel picked up another item. A plate, which he hadn't yet put in the sink from yesterday, then threw it towards a photo of him and Roxas, which smashed instantly as well.  
>He walked back to the kitchen slowly, pouring another drink of water, in a plastic cup, then began walking back to Roxas. Axel put the cup on the table beside the sofa and collapsed on the ground. "You MUST know, tell me." He looked up and glared angrily at Roxas for a while.<br>The next few minutes were quiet, until Axel quickly whipped around and picked up the glass from the photoframe he had smashed, then threw it over the blonde's head at the wall.  
>He glanced at the photo, now limp on the ground with smashed glass covering it, distorting the picture. Axel shook his head, then smacked it on the edge of the table.<p>

Roxas flinched at the glass smashing and whimpered as Axel yelled at the blonde, He looked at Axel's acid green eyes, "I-i don't k-know" He answered, nearly whispering and looked down to the ground. He fell backwards on instinct, When Axel threw the photo-frame, not wanting the object to hit him. He slowly looked at the picture, and quickly turned towards Axel as he heard a smack on the table.

Axel looked up to Roxas, his anger quickly vanishing. He stood up and grabbed the cup of water and passed it to the blonde before sitting beside him. "I'm.. sorry." he looked sadly and Roxas and patted his head before getting up and grabbing a first-aid kit.

Axel walked back to Roxas and sat beside him again, grasping one of his hands and wiping away the blood, then bandaging it carefully. "So… You don't remember anything?" he spoke and then brought out a damp cloth to wipe Roxas' face. "Like, what happened after you left? Do you have any idea who it was? Please, Roxas. Tell me. I need to know." Axel glanced at the clock. _6:37am_

Roxas looked at Axel, "...I-I was walking and, I felt someone follow me...and then I was grabbed" Roxas winced at the memory, "...That's all I remember..." That's all Roxas _wanted_ to remember. But unfortunately, he remembered the things the boy did to him, and he remembered those golden eyes. He shivered at the thought of the boys eyes. He looked at the floor. "...Sorry I couldn't remember anything else...I seemed to of blacked out after I was pushed into the alleyway"

Axel nodded, mostly to himself before looking sternly at Roxas. "Next time you leave somewhere late, you call me to drive you home." He spoke calmly, trying to push the anger away before looking at the time again. "We're skipping school today." Axel noted. School started in about two hours.

He walked to his bedroom and pulled out a t-shirt and jeans then walked back out and threw them at Roxas. Without saying anything, Axel turned and walked to his linen closet and pulled out the double-bed blanket, and spread it over the sofa-bed. "You're resting today." Axel pointed as Roxas came back from changing. He picked out 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and started to play it on the wide-screen TV which covered the whole wall. He smiled slightly as the movie started playing and turned back to Roxas. Axel shook his head, still angry and upset with himself that he hadn't insisted he drive Roxas home. He looked up and smiled slightly. Roxas looked better, less... shaky. Axel thought to himself, contemplating whether to go through with his idea or not then shrugging 'Ehh... What the heck.'

He let out a slight smiled and launched at Roxas, swinging him gently over his shoulder and then onto the sofa. "That's my exercise for today." Axel huffed and sat down beside Roxas on the sofa/bed/thing. "I'm tired." He tilted his head and turned around to see the photo still lying on the ground.

Axel jumped up and picked it up, then placed it on the table beside the bed. He'd have to get another frame for it later. He lay back down and looked to Roxas, who still looked a little upset. "Hey, don't worry. It's okay now. It's over; I won't let anything happen to you." Axel put his arm around Roxas and hugged him, carefully avoiding various bruises. "Now watch the movie and sleep, okay?" He laughed and quickly kissed him, then just as quickly turned and stared intently at the movie. "Sleep now." he spoke, trying to stifle a smile.

Roxas nodded and sat on the bed, he smiled slightly as Axel hugged him, and then Roxas blushed a deep shade of red when he kissed Roxas' cheek. Roxas fell back and hid his face in the blankets, "...G-goodnight" He winced when he moved, he had bruises on his back, chest, arms, legs, everywhere really. Roxas was going to have a hard time explaining this to the others...And Sora, geez how is he going to do this? He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Swapping Nightmares for Phone Calls

**Swapping Nightmares for Phone Calls**

_'Roxas' the boy with golden eyes calls out to the blonde who now is running, but even if he did run, he wouldn't go anywhere. _

_Roxas' legs grew tired and then finally gave out on him, he collapsed to the ground, and the boy with golden eyes hovered over him, he grabbed his knife and started to carve something in Roxas' chest, He screamed in agony._

Roxas started screaming, thrashing around in the bed, He screamed louder in pain, feeling every little thing the boy did with his knife, like if it really happened. But then Roxas remembered...It did happen.

Axel snored quietly when suddenly he awoke to Roxas' thrashing and screaming. "Roxas! Aah!" he shouted as he tried to stand upright, but still being groggy fell off the bed and smacked his head on the floor. Axel shook his head once then shot upright, summoning his weapons and looking around the room before dropping them and running back over to Roxas. "Hey, shh shh, it's okay." Axel grabbed the boy's shoulders and held him still, before covering the blonde's mouth with his hand. "Roxas, it's just me. Stop. Shh." He cursed quietly to himself. _'I shouldn't have left him alone...'_ Axel picked up Roxas and leaned against the back of the bed, cradling the blonde in his arms. "I'm here. It's okay, I'm here. Nothing will get you." He repeated quietly.

Roxas opened his eyes and looked at Axel, "...I-" Roxas' voice was cut off by his mobile phone ringing, it was probably Sora, He was probably worrying why he wasn't home, or to ask why he wasn't at school.

* * *

><p>The brunette fidgeted with his phone, he was worried. "Roxas isn't at school today...he might be skipping school again..." Sora sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll see him at home". He scooted his chair over to Riku, Who was jotting down the last sentences on the board, Yet the bell had gone for lunch, But Riku would've been finished if Sora didn't annoy him all the time. "Hey Riku, can you drop me off at my house again?"<p>

Riku turned to Sora and rolled his eyes. "What.. now? But school is still going.. ugh fine. See, this is why you need a license." He dug in his pockets and pulled out a set of car keys, which had a paopu fruit charm on them. Riku looked up and walked out the door, not checking if Sora was following.

"Hurry up then." Riku noted and quickly jumped into the driver's seat, putting on the seatbelt and driving towards Sora's house.

Riku stepped out of the car and followed Sora to his house. "So.. why did you need me to drop you off now?"

Sora laughed as he opened the door "So we can drag Roxas to scho-" Sora's eyes widened, the house was trashed. The sofa was cut up, the was broken glass on the floor. The first thing that poped into his ind was his brother. Sora ran inside "Roxas!" he called out to the blonde. He ran up staris to see if he ws in his room. he ran down stairs and stopped. He turned to the pictures of Roxas and the others. They were all ripped to shreds. Sora was worried now. 'What if someone took him away...' he thought for a long time. He took his phone from his pocket. He dialed the Roxas' mobile number, hoping he would pick up. Then the phone was answered.

* * *

><p>Roxas buried his face into Axel's chest. "I don't wanna answer it...It might be Sora..." He mumbed. He didn't want to talk to Sora, how could he, He knew if he told his brother what happened, Sora would blame himself.<p>

Axel looked to Roxas' phone then back to him. "You can't just not asnwer it and let him keep ringing. He's probably worried. I'll answer it." Axel reached forward to pick up the phone, then leaned back again. "Okay, shh now. I'll tell him your sleeping or something. Which you should be doing. So stay quiet... ouch!" Axel lightly smacked at the blonde's spikes in his face and laughed to himself. "...yea okay just sit there then." he shrugged and looked down to Roxas' form; clinging onto Axel and shuddering.

Axel answered the phone after ringing for some time. "Hey, this is Roxas' phone. Who the fuck is it?" he looked down to Roxas and smiled lightly. Axel always answered the phone with that same line. He hugged the blonde and tried to keep him still.

Roxas started to close his eyes, 'No! i can't fall asleep, I won't, he'll get me...' Roxas stared off into space.

* * *

><p>".I-its Sora..." Axel picked up, Roxas probably stay over his house, or left the phone at his place and Roxas went home and someone took hi- Sora had to think positve. "Is Roxas there with you?" He hoped he was. It tured out he was, but Axel said he was sleeping. "Is he okay?" Sora still worried about him. "...Hey Axel...Why'd you two skip school today?"<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas heard the question that Sora asked Axel. '...Would he tell Sora the truth..?' Roxas slid off the bed and dragged himself to the bathroom, not wanting to hear the answer Axel would provide Sora with. Roxas had locked the door and stood in front of the mirror, He looked at his arms and then took of his shirt, he looked at his chest. He has hidden what has been carved in his chest from Axel so far. His fingers glided over the cuts. He winced at the pain.<p>

Axel coughed and answered Sora's questions. "Here's here. Yer he's fine, just sleepy." He laughed at the last question. "Wouldn't you like to know.." Axel cracked up laughing as Sora went silent. "oh, geez i'm joking!" he turned and watched Roxas' with worried eyes as he went to the bathroom and locked the door. "Yea, I think Roxas' ate some bad food last night. I think it was Riku's sushi.. don't worry i'm taking care of him. Um.. Sora I think I might have to call you back." Axel quickly hung up the phone and ran towards the bathroom.


	4. Secret Messages and a Date

**Secret Messages and a Date**

"Roxas, open the door... Open the damn door now before I kick it down!" Axel walked back a few steps and kicked the door. "...You know I have a key. This is my house, ya' know?" He took the key from behind a pot plant and put it in the doorhandle. He clicked it to the right and opened the door.

Roxas quickly spun around to see see… _'shit, cover your chest you idiot!' _the blonde covered his chest with his shirt. "...Axel, I-" Roxas was cut off again.

"Axel! I'm home!" Axel's younger sister called out. The red head walked into the kitchen but in the way she saw Axel near the bathroom, "...Axel what's wrong?"

Axel growled as he saw the very tip of the cut on Roxas' chest as he tried to cover it up. He turned as Kairi walked in and slammed the bathroom door shut. "N-nothing. It's fine. Kairi, what are you doing here?" Axel demanded. "You know, never mind I think I already know." he turned and wheeled Kairi towards the guest bedroom. "You, sleep here." Axel pointed a finger at Kairi then turned to walk back to the bathroom before stopping and turning towards her. "By the way, Roxas ate some bad sushi and he's staying here until he recovers. So keep out of my way before I kick you out too."

Kairi frowned as the door shut in her face. "...Fine…" She walked to her room and called Sora, "Hey Riku, you still picking me and Sora up for tonight?"

Axel walked towards the bathroom and opened the door, then slammed it shut and locked it. "Roxas.. show me." Axel breathed before trying to snatch the t-shirt form the blonde's grasp. Roxas didn't budge. "Please." he walked towards Roxas with his arms crossed.

Roxas shook his head, "No..." Roxas winced again with the friction of the top against his cut skin. Roxas looked at Axel, _'Roxas...If you show him he might help you...'_ Roxas loosened his grip of the shirt and showed Axel, He looked down not wanting to see the look on Axel's face. What was written on Roxas' chest was the word 'MINE'. When Roxas closed his eyes he could feel every movement of the knife the boy used to cut into him.

Riku answered the phone and groaned when Kairi started speaking. "You really need to get your own car. Yes, i'm on my way now." He hung up the phone and walked towards his car before calling out to Sora. "Hurry it up, Kairi's waiting."

Axel's face dropped and he un-crossed his arms. "Oh.. Roxas." he sighed and took the shirt from him, placing it on the sink, the picking him up and sitting him on the sink as well. Axel grabbed a paper towel and wet it, then carefully started wiping away the dried blood on Roxas' chest. "Don't worry, it doesn't look too deep. It shouldn't scar that much. It'll go away." He dried the cut with one of the towels and sighed. "You need to tell me. You shouldn't have kept this away from me. I can help." Axel patted the blonde's shoulder. "...You know what you need? Something to pick ya' up, make you happy. Take your mind off what happened." He grinned lightly and brought his hand up under Roxas' chin.

**"How about going on a date with me?"**


	5. Surprise

**Surprise**

Roxas looked at Axel, His face turned a deep shade of red. _'WHAT?...What just happened?_'

'_Calm down Roxas, just breathe you probably look like a tomato by now'_

'_Your right..._' "O-okay...?" Roxas took Axel's hands and pushed them away. "Um...You need to leave now..." Roxas looked at him, "...I wanna take a shower."

Kairi opened the door to the bathroom, "Hey Ax...el? Sorry, didn't know you were doing something; ask you later 'kay?" She closed the door, 'Hm...I didn't know Roxas was gay...Oh well' She walked back to her room and got her costume ready.

Axel smiled at Roxas' blush and let the blonde remove his hands. "No problem. Riku and Sora are comin' over to pick up Kairi, you want me to tell them to bring over some spare clothes for ya'?" he didn't wait for Roxas' reaction and picked up the phone, getting ready to dial Sora as Kairi walked in.

"What the... How in the hell did you get in here? I thought I locked-" He suddenly remembered he had left the key in the lock and shook his head. "I'll leave the clothes by the door for you when you're done." Axel smiled to Roxas and ran out the door after Kairi.

"Kairi!" Axel ran after her and tackled her to the ground. "Don't you knock anymore?" he noted. "What did you need to ask?" he said while texting a message to Sora.

Riku called Sora over again when he heard the brunette's phone beep. "Sora! Text Message!" he called then quickly looked at the message before Sora. "Get some of Roxas' clothes!"

He waited until Sora came back and drove off towards Axel's place.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to the party or not" Kairi rolled away from Axel, "So...What happened to Roxas" She got up and looked at Axel, then she sighed. "...You know what...Forget about it, If you don't want to tell me the truth, then don't" Kairi walked to the window and looked outside.

Kairi gasped at the lightning she saw across the sky, then saw the head lights of Riku's car she ran to the door and opened it for the boys, "Hey."

Roxas felt the water hit his chest; he winced at the pain again. Roxas rinsed his hair and reached for the shampoo, he felt dizzy, and then those gold eyes flashed through his head, then a smirk. He fell to his knees clutching his head in pain. A flash of lightning flashed again, and then he saw his whole face. Roxas then blacked out. He opened his eyes and looked at the mini clock in the bathroom; _'I was out for 3 minutes'_ Roxas stood up and washed his hair he hopped out of the shower. The blonde wrapped a towel around his waist, he opened the bathroom door, "Hey Axel-" Roxas froze in the sight of his twin.

Sora's face changed from happy, to torn as he saw his chest.

_'fucking hell Roxas, cover up your chest!'_ Before Sora could open his mouth Roxas ran back into the bathroom and locked the door.

Riku looked at the time and cursed to himself, then grabbed Kairi's arm and then ran to Sora, pulling them both to the car. "Hurry up; we're late as it is!" He ran outside and jumped in the drivers' seat, then sped away down the road.

He stopped as he saw Roxas, bare-chested, and Sora staring at him. _'Well shit.. shit shit shit!'_ Axel quickly stepped in front of the brunette as Roxas quickly closed and locked the door. "Uh.. Nice make-up, hey? So.. Life-like! Yea, Roxas is going as a... zombie thing for halloween.. I should help put the rest of the costume make-up on.." Axel quickly turned around and unlocked the bathroom door with the key then locked it shut.


End file.
